The Consequences of Destiny
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Nina finds this book in the Frobisher Library that explains some things about the Chosen One and the Osirian's relationship. She reads it and discovers many consequences. Will Nina and Eddie avoid the consequences? Will they fail their destiny? Please R & R! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! My laptop broke, and I just got a new one! Unfortunately, I couldn't get any documents from my old one! So, I'm starting a new story! I made up everything that was in the book! Please review, favorite, and follow! I hope you like it!**

Nina quietly opens the door and steps into the Frobisher Library. She really wants to know more about the Osirian, so she decided to check some books. She's already looked in the antechamber, and she didn't find anything there. She probably should have brought Eddie, but he's talking to his dad. She starts to search the many bookshelves.

In the third bookshelf, Nina finds a book called The Consequences of Destiny. She looks in the contents, and finds a chapter about the Chosen One and the Osirian. She flips to it and starts to read.

**The Osirian and the Chosen One have a special bond and destiny together. They are descendants of Osiris and Amneris, who had many affairs together. When the Chosen Two were born, Amneris put a spell on them that bound them together, so if they met, they could never be separated for over a year.**

**Some believe that the Chosen Two are destined to fall in love, get married, and have children, so the destiny will be passed on. Sometimes it happens, and other times it doesn't. There are also many consequences to their ****destiny. If the Chosen Two fall in love, they will remain in ****love no matter what they do. If they get married, they cannot separate, and if they kiss, the bond will become stronger harder to resist.**

**There are many more consequences, but those are the most important. You can find more consequences in Chapter 10.**

Nina quickly finds Chapter 10 of the book, but she sees Chapter 11 instead. She notices that the paper near the binding of the book has a serrated edge, so she concludes that someone must have ripped Chapter 10 out. She takes out her phone and dials Fabian's number. "Fabian, gather Sibuna and come to the library. I have some important information."

LINEBREAK

Fabian runs into the Frobisher Library with Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie behind him. "Where are you, Nina!?" Fabian yells.

Nina runs down the stairs with the old book in her hand. She runs up to the rest of Sibuna. "Hey, guys! You have got to hear this!" She reads Sibuna the information about the consequences and shows them the missing chapter.

Eddie's eyes widen. "I'm supposed to fall with Nina!? Why couldn't I just be normal!"

Nina nods her head in agreement. "Tell me about it! Out of like seven billion people, it had to be us!"

Fabian flips to the very back of the book and looks at the library card. "The only person who's checked this book out was Victor, and it was last year! He has to have the missing chapter!"

Patricia starts to drag Alfie and Fabian towards the door. Amber follows her. "Come on, guys!" She calls to Nina and Eddie. "We need that chapter! Victor left right before we did! He's probably still gone! This is our chance!"

Eddie runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Nina and I will catch up later. We'll look in some more books to see if we can find some more information."

Patricia nods and runs out of the library with Amber, Fabian, and Alfie.

Nina looks at Eddie and sees him staring at the book on the table. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Eddie?"

Eddie looks at Nina with tears in his eyes. "No! I can't do this! I can't protect you! I don't know the first fucking thing about protecting someone! I can't even protect myself! I'm supposed to be some superhero, but I'm really not! I can't swoop in and protect everybody!"

Nina makes Eddie look her in the eye. "Listen to me, Eddie. You are the best Osirian I've ever seen. You saved me from Senkhara, saved Jerome from Rufus, protected Mara from Senkhara. You caught Patricia when she fell off of that ladder. You've saved so many countless people, and you don't even realize it, Eddie. I think that you're the most perfect Osirian ever."

Eddie wipes his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Thanks, Nina. I really needed that." He smiles at her. "I think you're the best Chosen One I've ever seen."

Nina laughs. "I'm the only Chosen One you've ever seen."

Eddie laughs, too. "Come on. We need to see if the others found that chapter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eddie runs up to Fabian in the common room. "Did you find the missing chapter in Victor's office!?"

Fabian sighs and sits on the couch. He shakes his head. "No. We looked everywhere! I can't believe that we didn't find it!"

Eddie sits down beside Fabian on the couch. "What if Victor destroyed it or gave it to Rufus or even dad last year?"

Fabian's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Of course! probably has it! That's the only logical explanation!"

Eddie smirks and gets up. "I can get it right now. It's Saturday afternoon, so he's at his house." He takes a small gold key out of his pocket and laughs. "Dad made a huge mistake when he gave me the key to his office."

Fabian laughs, too. "Come on! We need to find that chapter!"

LINEBREAK

Nina quietly picks the lock on the door with a bobby pin. She walks into 's office and closes the door gently. She starts to walk over to a filing cabinet when she sees a stack of papers laying on his desk. The one on top has the number ten on it.

Nina starts to pick them up, but she stops. That was way to easy. What if it's a trap? What if Victor and knew they needed Chapter 10 and placed a decoy for a weird and twisted trap? There are so many possibilities!

Nina hears the door open and she starts to hide under the desk. She hears a very familiar laugh and looks at the people standing in the doorway. "Fabian! Eddie! You gave me a heart attack!"

Eddie slips the key in his pocket and laughs. "Were you looking for Chapter 10 in here?"

Nina nods and points to 's desk. "Yeah. It's right there, but I didn't read it. I didn't even touch it."

Fabian scrunches his eyebrows at Nina. "Why not, Nins? The rest of the consequences are in there."

Nina mentally face palms. Fabian is the smart one here! Hoe could he be so stupid!? "Fabian, have you ever thought about the possibility of it being a damn trap. I mean, come on! It's laying right on the desk in plain sight! It's like is begging us to pick it up!"

Eddie nods and glances at Fabian. "She's right, you know. What if dad and Victor are onto us? What if they planted a decoy chapter while they have the real one?"

Fabian shrugs. He walks over to the desk. "There's only one way to find out." He picks up Chapter 10.

Suddenly, Fabian starts to shake violently like he's having a seizure or being electrocuted. Eddie and Nina's eyes widen. "Fabian!"

Fabian stops shaking and laughs. "Ha! You guys scare so easily!"

Eddie grabs a huge book off of the desk and hits Fabian with it. "What the hell, dude!? That was not cool! You could have fucking died!"

Fabian laughs. "Relax. I'm fine. Let's get out of here before comes back."

Eddie walks out behind Fabian, but he turns around and looks at Nina in the doorway. He notices that her skin is paler than usual. He walks up to her. "Are you sick, Nina? You're pretty pale."

Nina looks at Eddie with pain evident in her eyes. "Well, my head is pounding and I feel kind of dizzy. I'll be fine, though. It's probably because I haven't been sleeping well the past few days."

Nina starts to walk toward the door, but she stumbles and starts to fall. Eddie catches her. "You're not okay, Nina. I need to get you to Trudy."

LINEBREAK

Trudy puts her hand on Nina's forehead. She gasps. "Oh, dearie, your forehead is on fire. You're not fine, Nina. I think you might be getting the flu." She turns to Eddie. "Take care of her while I'm gone, Eddie. I'm going to the pharmacy to get some medicine."

Eddie nods and looks at Nina worriedly. When did she have time to get the flu!? She was fine an hour ago! "Can you walk, Nina?"

Nina slowly gets up from the kitchen chair. She takes a step and falls. Eddie catches her again. She sighs. "Does that answer your question?"

**Hey, guys! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews and the 81 views! That means so much to me! I love you all! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eddie helps Nina over to her bed and they sit down. He looks at her and runs a hand through his hair. "How are you that sick, Nina? You were perfectly fine an hour ago. How can someone get sick that damn fast!? That's impossible!"

Nina shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't know, Eddie. Maybe it's some Chosen One thing or something."

Eddie dials a number on his phone and smiles when whoever it is picks up. "Where are you, Fabian?"

"_I'm in my room with Patricia, Alfie, and Amber. We are going to read Chapter 10 in a few minutes. Where are you?"_

"I'm in Nina's room with her. She suddenly turned really sick about an hour ago. She has a high fever, she's like vampire pale, and she can't even walk by herself."

"_What!? I'm coming up there right now!"_

Eddie takes the phone off of his ear while Fabian yells. "Relax, dude. I can take care of Nina. You guys read Chapter 10, then call me. Nina is fine with me, Fabian. Trust me."

"_Fine, but right after we read that chapter, I'm coming to check on her!"_

Eddie chuckles. "That's fine, Fabian. Bye."

Nina lays down on her bed and looks at the ceiling. "Have they read the chapter yet?"

Eddie lays down beside her and crosses his arms over her chest. "No. they were going to right when I called. By the way, Fabian is really worried about you."

Nina laughs and crosses her arms behind her head. "I know. I heard him yelling when you pulled your phone away from your ear."

Eddie laughs. He rolls over and looks at Nina very seriously. "Listen, Nina. Fabian said that he was really sorry about kissing Joy. He said he wanted to go out with you again."

Nina laughs coldly and shakes her head. "I'm never going out with him again. He cheated on me! He's lucky I'm still friends with him. Besides, I like someone else, and I'm not telling you."

Eddie sighs. "That's fine with me, but he won't shut up about it. He talks about how sorry he is all the time, and it's starting to piss me off."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going out with him again. He's made to many mistakes, Eddie." A tear runs down her face. "I've gave him to many second chances."

Eddie wraps his arms around Nina and rubs her back soothingly. "I know, Nins. I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you are."

LINEBREAK

Fabian looks at Patricia, Amber, and Alfie. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nods.

Fabian takes the first page off of the pile and starts to read the one underneath it. He gets halfway down the page and stops. He looks at all of the pages with his mouth agape. "All of the pages are completely blank!"

Patricia hands him a pencil off of his beside table. "Here. Rub that pencil across the paper to see if it reveals the chapter."

Fabian scribbles on some of the papers, and nothing happens. "Nina and Eddie were right. Maybe Victor and are onto us. Maybe this chapter is a decoy."

LINEBREAK

Nina sniffles and buries her head in Eddie's chest. "Thanks, Eddie. I really needed that"

Eddie kisses the top of Nina's head. "You're welcome, Nina."

Nina slowly drifts off to sleep and Eddie chuckles quietly. "Come in," he calls quietly when he hears a knock on the door.

Fabian and the others burst into the room, anxious to see Nina and to tell the news.

"Be quiet, guys. Nina's asleep," Eddie tells them in a hushed voice.

Alfie hands Eddie Chapter 10. "It's completely blank, dude! Fabian even tried to do the pencil thing, and it still didn't work!"

Amber hits Alfie on the back. "Shut up, Alfie. You're going to wake Nina up."

Eddie flips through the pages. "How can they all be blank?"

Fabian shrugs. "I don't know, but I think that you and Nina were right. Maybe that is a decoy and Victor and are onto us."

Eddie puts the chapter on Nina's bedside table and smirks. "I can drop tiny hints about it to dad tomorrow. We're eating Chinese in his office."

Patricia smiles. "Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and I can go ask Victor. We can say that we need it for a project, but a chapter is missing. He might tell us something."

Eddie nods and gets off of Nina's bed. "Great. I'll stay with Nina until Trudy gets back. She went out to get Nina some medicine."

Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber leave, and Eddie sits on Amber's bed. He looks across the room at Nina, sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure about which couples I'm going to have so please give me some suggestions! Please review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patricia knocks on Victor's office door. She turns around and gives a thumbs up to Fabian, Amber, and Alfie who are standing by the staircase.

Victor opens the door and sighs when he sees Patricia. "What do you want, Williamson?"

Patricia laughs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, we're doing this project for school, and we need to read a book called The Consequences of Destiny and write a report on it. I checked out the book, and I started reading it. You see, I'm on Chapter 10, but it's missing. You were the last one to check the book out, so I was wondering if you had it or if you could tell me what it said. Will you?"

Victor glares at Patricia. "I don't have it, and I'm certainly not going to tell you, Williamson." He slams the door in Patricia's face.

Patricia scoffs and kicks the door. "Thanks for your consideration!" She walks over to the anxious teens by the staircase and sighs. "He didn't tell me anything! Maybe Eddie can get to crack tomorrow."

LINEBREAK

Trudy walks into Nina's room with a bag from the local pharmacy. She sees Nina sleeping, and Eddie staring at her from across the room. She walks over to Eddie and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry it took me so long. There was a lot of traffic. Anyway, the medicine I got is to bring down her fever, and to help with any pain, so she can walk properly again."

Eddie takes the bag from Trudy and smiles weakly at her. "Thanks, Trudes. You're the best."

Trudy hugs Eddie. "You're welcome, dearie. If you need anything, call me. I'll be there in a flash."

"Trudy!" Eddie exclaims before Trudy walks out of the room. "Can I sleep in here with Nina and Amber tonight? I want to make sure Nina will be okay."

Trudy sighs and bites her lip. "Eddie, Victor won't like it one bit, but I'll see if I can convince him."

Eddie grins. "You're amazing, Trudy."

"Remember, call me if you need anything," Trudy says as she walks out of the room.

Eddie walks over to Nina and gently shakes her. "Nina, wake up. You have to take your medicine."

Nina grabs Eddie's shirt collar in her sleep and pulls him down onto her bed.

Eddie tries to loosen Nina's grip on him and get up. "Whoa, Nina."

Nina mumbles something about Senkhara and pushes Eddie off of the bed with a kick in the ribs.

Eddie falls on the floor and rubs his side. "Shit!"

Nina suddenly wakes up and sees Eddie in the floor. She laughs. "What are you doing in the floor, Eddie?"

Eddie stands up and rubs his side again. He pokes himself and confirms that Nina broke a rib or two. "Well, I tried to wake you up, but you grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me onto the bed. Then, you mumbled something about Senkhara, kicked me in the side, and knocked me off of the bed. You also broke a few of my ribs."

Nina's eyes widen. "Eddie, I'm so sorry! I was having a bad dream about Senkhara, and I didn't know what I was doing!"

Eddie laughs and hands Nina her medicine. "It's fine. Broken ribs aren't a big deal. They'll heal by themselves in a few days."

Suddenly, the door opens and Patricia walks right into the room, followed by Alfie, Fabian, and Patricia. "Victor didn't tell me a damn thing! I asked him and he glared at me and slammed the door in my face!"

Eddie sighs. "I have to make dad crack tomorrow. That's our only hope."

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be about Eddie asking about the chapter and some other things! Thank you so much for the 11 reviews, 12 follows, 9 favorites, and 458 views! That means so much to me! Please continue to do all of that! It's greatly appreciated! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, amazing and wonderful people! I LOVE YOU! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trudy knocks on Fabian and Eddie's bedroom door. Eddie opens it and smiles when he sees Trudy. "Hey, Trudy. What's up?"

Trudy smiles. "Victor said you could sleep in Nina and Amber's room! He said something about making an exception because you're special or something like that." She gets serious. "No funny business, Eddie. We don't need one of our girls becoming pregnant for their senior year."

Eddie's face flushes. "Trudy! No! There will be no funny business! I swear!"

Trudy laughs. "Okay, Eddie."

Eddie closes the door and walks over to his bed. He grabs a pillow and some blankets and starts to walk towards the door, but Fabian stops him.

"Where are you going, Eddie?"

Eddie turns around and sighs. He really doesn't want to tell Fabian because he'll probably freak out, but he decides to anyway. "I'm going to sleep in Nina and Amber's room. I'm really worried about Nina because I've never seen anyone get that sick an hour. My Osirian senses are telling me that something is really wrong with her and that I need to be there."

Fabian nods and lays down in his bed. "Whatever."

Eddie walks out of his room cautiously. Why didn't Fabian freak out?

LINEBREAK

Eddie knocks on Nina and Amber's door. When no one answers, he just walks right in. he sees Amber blow drying he r hair on her bed and laughs. "Hey, Amber."

Amber jumps and glares at Eddie. She unplugs her hair dryer and throws it at him. "Eddie! What the hell are you doing here!? We'll get in serious trouble if Victor sees you!"

Eddie sets his stuff down in the floor. "No we won't. Victor gave me special permission to sleep in here tonight because I'm really worried about Nina. No one can get that sick that fast." He notices that Nina isn't in her bed. "Where's Nina?"

"She's in the bathroom."

Eddie nods and lays down in the floor. He knows that he's not going to sleep at all, but he doesn't care. He just wants to make sure that Nina is okay.

Amber giggles and sits on her bed with her legs under her. "You like her. Don't you?"

Eddie eyes widen, and he rolls over, so that he's facing Amber's bed. "Who are you talking about, Amber?"

"Eddie, I know that you are not that stupid! I'm talking about Nina! I know that you like her! My love guru senses are tingling!"

Eddie chuckles. "I don't like Nina, Amber. We're just friends."

Amber sighs and shakes her head. "You can't deny it forever, Eddie. You have to face the facts, and I know them."

Eddie covers his face with his pillow. Amber is right. He has to face the facts. He likes Nina, and the destiny is coming true. And there's nothing he can do to stop it.

LINEBREAK

Eddie walks into his dad's office and sees him sitting at his desk and taking Chinese food out of a take out bag. He laughs and sits down. He talks to him a little as they eat, but when they get through he turns serious. "Dad, we're doing this project for school, and we have to read a book called The Consequences of Destiny. I'm on Chapter 10, but it's not there. So, I was wondering if you might have it, or if you could tell me about it."

's eyes widen and he quickly ushers Eddie out of his office. "Sorry, Edison! There's nothing I can do!"

Eddie curses to himself and runs a hand through his hair. If his dad won't tell him, he'll find it himself.

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was out school shopping, and when I got home it was almost midnight! And HoAMR, Hoalover, and HOAlover4life, your one shots will be up later today! Sorry for the long wait! Please review, follow, and favorite! I love all of you! Bye! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddie walks into the common room and sits down beside Sibuna. He sighs and props his elbows on his knees. "Dad didn't tell me anything, guys. He just rushed me right out of his office."

Nina takes a deep breath and think for a second. She smiles and grabs Patricia's arm. "Patricia, where's the book!?"

Patricia takes the book out of her backpack and hands it to Nina. "What are you going to do with it?"

Nina grins. "You'll see." She opens the book and looks on the title page for the author's name. She laughs when she finds it. "Guys, the author is James E. Hathaway! If he's not dead we can find his address and ask _him_ about Chapter 10!"

"Nina, you are a genius!" Fabian exclaims as he opens his laptop and searches the author. His huge grins turns into a frown in a couple minutes, though. "He's dead! He died of cardiac arrest at twenty-five, and he's supposed to be sixty-five now. He's been dead for forty years!"

Alfie's eyes widen. "Then when did he write the book!?"

Fabian scrolls down the page. "A week before he died. His remaining family had it published in his honor."

Nina smiles and thinks of another idea. "That's sad. Is there an address? We can still go to his house or his shop and see if anyone there knows what it could be about."

Fabian scrolls down the page a little more. "James didn't write Chapter 10. His brother did because he started getting ill around that time, so we need to look for his brother! His name is Daniel Hathaway. I'll search him now."

The rest of Sibuna waits anxiously as Fabian furiously types away on his laptop. This is their one and only lead. It has to work.

Fabian laughs. "Daniel's alive! The address is 251 Gem Rd. Liverpool, England!"

Amber smiles and high fives Nina. "That's a couple blocks away!"

Patricia gets up and starts to walk towards the door. "Come on! It's almost supper! We better hurry up!"

Fabian runs up to her and stops her. "Exactly, Patricia. All of us can't go. I think Nina and Eddie should go. They are the ones who most of that book is about, after all."

Eddie nods and looks at Nina. "Listen, Nina. That guy could be a fucking lunatic, so I'm going to grab Fabian's backpack, dump all of his books out, and stuff as much survival things in there as I can. It's an hour until supper, so go tell Trudy we're going into town to see a movie, and then we're going to eat. Then, meet me in the entrance hall. Got it?"

Nina nods and walks toward the kitchen to tell Trudy the pretty good lie.

Fabian throws his hands up in the air. "Why is it my backpack!?"

Eddie laughs. "It's way bigger than mine!"

LINEBREAK

Eddie walks into the entrance hall and sees Nina and the rest of Sibuna waiting for him. He walks up to them and sets their "survival pack" on the floor. "I've got a first aid kit, an extra pair of clothes for me and Nina that I got from the laundry, food and drinks that I got from the kitchen, my phone charger, my laptop and its charger, a pocket knife with some pretty cool attachments, an air horn, and a flare gun."

Nina's eyes widen and her mouth drops. "Where did you get a flare gun!?"

Eddie laughs. "I 'borrowed' it from Jerome."

Alfie laughs, too. He hands Eddie a walkie talkie. "Here, guys. The signal should reach to us when you get there, so use this if you can't get any cell service."

Nina smiles. "Good thinking, Alfie."

Eddie puts the walkie talkie in his backpack, and Sibuna has a group hug.

Fabian pulls away. "Be careful, yeah? Sibuna."

"Sibuna."

LINEBREAK

Nina looks over at Eddie as they ride in their cab toward Daniel's house. "I'm scared, Eddie. What if this guy is crazy or mental? He could kill us!"

Eddie looks at Nina and chuckles a little. "You've faced Rufus two times, Vera once, Senkhara once, and Victor a lot of times. How can you be scared of someone who's most likely an old man with a cat?"

Nina sighs and closes her eyes. She tears up. "You haven't faced what Sibuna and I have, Eddie. You most likely will sooner or later this year, but you haven't, yet. Once you face something like that, you're scared of the littlest things for the rest of your life."

Eddie puts his hand on top of Nina's and squeezes it gently. "I'm sorry, Nina. There's nothing to be scared about, though. I'm here, the survival pack is here, and the rest are waiting and clutching a walkie talkie." He laughs. "You're perfectly fine."

Nina nods and breathes deeply. "You're right. There's nothing to be scared about."

The cab stops, and Nina and Eddie get out. Eddie hands the driver some money and watches the cab drive away.

Nina looks up at the old mansion-like house. "We're here."

Eddie takes the walkie talkie out of the survival pack and presses the button. "Hey, guys. We're here, we're perfectly fine, and we're going in."

Alfie's voice comes out of the walkie talkie. "Roger that, Captain."

Eddie walks up to Nina and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Are you still scared?"

Nina nods. "Just a little bit."

Eddie holds his hand out, and Nina laces their fingers together. "I'll protect you," Eddie whispers in Nina's ear.

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! If I get at least THREE reviews, I'll update again today! Also, NicholeDWalker1, FNRutterHoa, gabigirl626, and HoAMR, I'll have your one shots up in a few hours! But those will be the last one shots in my one shot story! But if you want one, you can review on this or PM me, and I'll make you one separately! Have a good day, guys! I love you! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	7. Not a chapter, but please read!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys! I promised NicholeDWalker1 that I'd share her story when I updated mine today, and I forgot! I'm so sorry! Anyway, everyone please go read NicholeDWalker1's HOA story Beware or Be Loved! It's really good! You'll love it! Thank you! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Eddie knocks on Daniel's door lightly. Nina squeezes his hand and and he looks at her. He squeezes her hand back and smiles at her for reassurance.

An old man with glasses and a black tabby cat in his arms answers the door. He smiles at Nina and Eddie. "Hello. What can I do for you teens?"

Eddie smiles and scratches the back of his neck. "Are you Daniel Hathaway?"

The old man nods and pets his cat. "Yes, I am. Do you two need anything?"

Eddie nods and takes the book out of his backpack. He shows it to Daniel. "This book is called The Consequences of Destiny. Your brother, James, wrote it. We need to know what's in Chapter 10, but it's missing. We know that you wrote that chapter, and we were wondering if you could tell us anything about it."

Daniel smiles and lets Nina and Eddie into his house. He puts his cat down and picks up a tea cup and takes a sip. He takes a book off of a huge bookshelf in the corner of his living room and hands it to Nina. "Here. Chapter 10 is in that book. Read it. You deserve to know."

Nina sits down on Daniel's couch with Eddie. She flips to Chapter 10 and reads it out loud. "The Chosen One and Osirian have a special destiny with many consequences. Their destiny is to fall in love and get together. If they do not complete their destiny, one of them will turn evil sinister. This has only happened one time with Rufus Zeno and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. Many people who study Egypt believe that nothing can stop the destiny, so the Two are stuck in their destiny. And, if they break it, they will die a horrid death."

Eddie's eyes widen and he looks at Daniel. "How could you write something like that!? Do you want us to die or something!?"

Daniel shakes his head. "Of course not! I only write the truth, and that is the truth! But, don't worry! If you two fall in love, you won't die!"

Nina laughs nervously. "Can I switch these books? We need the one with Chapter 10, so we can show our friends back at Anubis."

Daniel grins. "Did you say Anubis? As in the House of Anubis at Amun Boarding School?"

Eddie nods and puts the book with Chapter 10 in the survival pack. "Yeah. We're seniors there."

Daniel laughs cheerily. "James and I graduate from there. We had some amazing times there. Is Victor still there?"

Nina nods. "Yeah. Was he your caretaker, too?"

Daniel picks up his cat again and lets it lie in his arms. "Of course. Is he still trying to find the Tears of Gold for that stupid Elixir of Life?"

Nina's eyes widen. "You know about all of that!?"

Daniel scratches his cat's head. "Of course. My friends and I solved mysteries every year. We almost had to forfeit our lives countless times."

Eddie's eyes widen, too. "Us, too!"

Daniel looks at his watch and puts his cat on the floor. "You need to go. I have an appointment about my sleeping problems in thirty minutes. And you two should be on your way, too."

Eddie nods and shakes hands with Daniel. "Thank you, Daniel. You really helped us."

Daniel smiles and hugs Nina. "You're welcome, you two."

Eddie and Nina leave Daniel's house and Daniel picks up the cat and laughs evilly.

LINEBREAK

Eddie beams as he takes the book out of the survival pack. "This is it, guys! We have the whole book!"

Nina reads the chapter out loud again, and everyone is really shocked. "What!? You guys are going to die!?" Fabian exclaims.

Nina nods. "Yeah. If we fail our destiny, we die."

Sibuna has a long group hug.

Amber wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, smudging her mascara. "No one is dying on Sibuna's watch. No one."

Fabian nods. "Amber's right, guys. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

LINEBREAK

Daniel peels his "skin" off and throws it down on the floor. He takes off the ski mask and throws it down, too. He was never Daniel. He's not going to tell you his real name. Just call him Victor's Little Helper for now.

Victor's Little Helper pulls out a certain book from the bookcase. He quickly puts the book back in it's place as they bookcase starts to slide to the left. He smirks at the old and bloody man tied up on the floor. He throws a biscuit at him. "Have fun, Daniel."

Victor's Little Helper picks up his cellphone and dials a number. "They have the book, Victor. The plan is now in action."

**Hey, guys! I got three reviews, so I updated early! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me who you think Victor's Little Helper is! I'll tell everyone who got it right in the chapter that I reveal him! Anubisbabe (guest), and houseofanubisfan2, I'll have your one shots up later! I love you, guys! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Here's a new chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! If I get at least FIVE reviews, I'll update again today! Everyone, please go read randomwriter1224's story All Too Well! It was their idea first and I kind of stole the idea for a one shot, even though I didn't know that that story existed! Thank you guys so much! I love you! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**

Eddie sighs and looks at Nina sitting beside him in the common room. "I really think that there's something suspicious about that book and Daniel. He seemed so nice and eager to give us the chapter, and, I have to admit, it kind of freaked me out a little. What if he's hiding something?"

Nina shrugs and plays with her locket. "I don't know, Eddie. I kind of felt that way, too, but I don't think he'd do something like that. He's pushing sixty. He's a little too old for that."

Eddie's mouth drops and he looks at Nina like she's crazy. "Nina, Victor is at least two hundred years old, and he still does crazy and evil things!"

Nina sighs and cracks her knuckles. "Eddie, calm down. Now that I think of, Daniel did seem pretty weird, and so did that bookcase. Did you notice anything weird about it?"

Eddie rubs his temples and closes his eyes. "Um, it kind of looked like it could have moved like the one in the antechamber. And I'm pretty sure that one of those books was sticking out farther than the rest of them. That could have been the book that opened it!"

Nina nods and gets up. She clenches her fists and turns around. She smiles at Eddie. "We have to go back! There's no telling what he could be hiding behind that bookcase! There could be dead bodies, or cat corpses, or some kind of spooky Egyptian artifact that we suddenly need to find!"

Eddie catches up to Nina and grabs her wrist to make her stop running. They're outside now. "Nina, itis _so risky_. Daniel could be a serial killer, or he could have bombs ready to _blow up_ in his house! There's at least a million things that he could do! If we're going back, you need a survival pack, too, so we can carry more things. We need to wait until he leaves. We both know how to pick locks, and I didn't notice an alarm system in there. And, most of all, we need to bring the rest. We can't do it by ourselves."

Nina shakes her head and rips her wrist out of Eddie's grasp. "Eddie, we're not bringing the rest! I am not putting them in danger! Not again! Not after two years! This year, they're going to be perfect! They're not going to know anything, and no one is going to touch them!"

Eddie rubs his temples again. He has a serious headache now. "Okay, fine. I have mini cameras in my room that I bought last year for Mara and I when we were hunting Senkhara, but I never used them. We can hide them in some bushes or something by Daniel's house. We need to see when he leaves, and for how long."

Nina snaps her fingers and beams. "Remember yesterday!? Daniel said he had a doctors appointment for sleeping problems in thirty minutes! That was around six! And, if he has sleep apnea, he'll have to sleep at the doctor's office and stay there all night! That'll be our chance!"

Eddie laughs nervously. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but my cousin has sleep apnea, he goes to his appointment once every two months."

Nina groans them smiles. "Maybe Daniel has it really bad. Gran did, and she went once two times a week."

Eddie smiles. "I'll go get the cameras and the survival pack, and I'll be back here in five minutes."

LINEBREAK

Eddie runs down the boys' hall and throws the door to his room open. He looks around and notices that Fabian is putting his things in his _new_ backpack, Eddie stole his other one, and listening to something because he has his headphones on. Eddie smiles. He has to make sure that he can't hear him, though. "Fabian! Fabian! Fabian!"

Fabian doesn't look up.

Eddie laughs, grabs the survival pack and the cameras, and runs out of the room again.

LINEBREAK

Nina taps her foot and looks at the house. She sees Eddie run out of the door. She laughs and checks her watch. "It took you six minutes!"

Eddie laughs and hands Nina the cameras. "Here. Wanna get a cab?"

Nina shakes her head. "No way. Daniel is probably at home, and if he sees a cab in front of house he'll probably get suspicious. Let's just walk."

"Nina, that's at least two miles!" Eddie whines like a little kid.

Nina hits him on the shoulder and laughs. "Come on, you baby!"

LINEBREAK

Amber closes her fashion magazine and lays it on the coffee table. She sees Patricia walk into the common room. "Hey, Patricia. Have you seen Nina and Eddie? I haven't saw them all day."

Patricia scoffs and sits on the other couch. "Their probably making out somewhere."

Amber's brow furrows. "Why would you say that, Patricia?"

Patricia laughs at how oblivious Amber is. "Amber, have you not seen how close they've been since last night!? They're probably dating."

Amber can't get anymore confused. "But that's part of their destiny. Remember, Trixie? If they don't date and make out, they'll die. I completely understand why they've been hanging out so much."

Patricia's eyes widen. She completely forgot about that stupid destiny! She has nothing to be jealous about at all! She laughs. "I completely forgot about that!"

Amber laughs. "Who's oblivious now?"

LINEBREAK

Eddie and Nina slowly tiptoe across Daniel's yard, trying to make their way to the huge bushes along his fence. One of them is facing a window with no curtains, so that would be a perfect place for a camera. Eddie doesn't see anyone in the living room, so Daniel has to be gone, in the mysterious bookcase, or upstairs somewhere. Nina runs back around from the backyard. "He's gone! The car isn't in the garage! We could go now!"

Eddie shakes his head and walks over the the bush. He positions the camera and takes his phone out. He can see right into the living room. "No! He could show up at any time and see us! We need to wait at least a day and watch the camera footage! Then we'll come back!"

"Fine!"

Suddenly, Nina and Eddie hear a gunshot. They look at each other with wide eyes, and they start to run down the huge hill that Daniel's house is on. Halfway down the hill, Nina falls and rolls the rest of the way. "Nina!"

Nina laughs. "I'm fine, Eddie!" She stands up and falls back down. "Scratch that. I think I sprained my ankle!"

Eddie runs down the rest of the hill and helps Nina up. "Can you walk on it?"

Nina puts her foot down and winces. "Nope."

Eddie picks Nina up bridal style. "Come on. Trudy will know what's wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Eddie carries Nina into the common room and lays her on the couch. "Trudy! Where are you!?"

Trudy runs into the kitchen with a broom in her hand. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

Eddie scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Well, Nina and I were studying at the library for our big Chemistry test coming up in a few days. We were racing down the hill, and Nina fell, and she thinks that she sprained her ankle."

Trudy sighs and props the broom against the couch arm. She carefully looks at Nina's ankle. "It isn't sprained, but it's badly bruised. I'll go get a first-aid kit, so I can wrap it."

Nina groans. "This is the second time this week that something's happened to me!"

Eddie laughs. "At least you didn't get shot."

Nina pales when she remembers the gunshot that made her run in the first place. "Yeah. I wonder who did that?"

"Do you think it could have been Daniel?"

Nina shakes her head. "No way. His car wasn't in the garage."

Eddie smirks. "What if he doesn't even _have_ a car?"

Nina's brow furrows. "I didn't think of that."

Eddie nods like he proved an important point. "Exactly! It was probably him! What if he saw us!?"

Nina closes her eyes tightly. A couple of seconds later she opens them and smiles. "Daniel wasn't at home! That gunshot didn't even come from his house. It sounded like it came from across the street!"

Eddie bites his lip and thinks about Nina's theory. He slowly nods. "You're right. It _did _sound farther away. Do you think whoever it was was at _us_?"

Nina shrugs and smiles at Trudy as she enters the room. "I don't know. I really hope not."

Trudy gently wraps Nina's slightly swollen ankle. She smiles at Nina. "You shouldn't walk on that ankle for at least two days, Nina. Do you want me to go and get some crutches from the doctor?"

Nina laughs and slowly gets off of the couch. "No way, Trudy. You've done enough for me this week. Thank you."

Trudy hugs Nina. "You're welcome. If you need anything, just tell me!"

Nina props her arm on Eddie's _huge _bicep and keep her left foot off of the floor. "We need to check the camera footage. Daniel could be gone!"

Eddie takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. "I can get it on my phone. We don't have to go to my room. Besides, Fabian is in there. By the way, if anyone asks how you hurt your ankle, tell them that you and I were racing and that you fell. We don't nee two different stories."

Nina nods and sits down on the couch again. Eddie sits down beside her and plugs some headphones into his phone. He puts them on and turns the volume on his phone down. "I put a little chip thing inside a flower pot when we were in his house. We can hear everything with it, and, before you say something, it's waterproof."

Eddie and Nina look at Eddie's phone and their eyes widen when they see Daniel open the bookcase. Eddie hears him talk. "I'm leaving. I'll be back in two hours. If you escape, I'll snap your neck and leave your body in here to rot." They see Daniel throw a biscuit into the bookcase and closes it again. Daniel grabs his keys from a table and moves out of the camera's view.

Eddie's eyes widen and his mouth drops, too. He exits the app, takes off his headphones, and locks his phone. "Daniel talked to whatever is in there! I'm pretty sure that it's someone! He said that he's leaving and won't be back for two hours. Then, he said that if you escape I'll snap your neck and leave your body to rot in here!"

Nina eyes get _so wide_ that Eddie thinks they'll fall out of their sockets. She starts to get up. "We have to get over there! We have two whole hours! Now's our chance!"

Eddie get up and makes Nina sit down again. "_I_ need to get over there. You can barely walk, Nina. You can't go. No way."

"But, E-"

Eddie sighs. "No! I don't care how bad you want to go with me, Nina!" He lowers his voice so no one will overhear him. "Listen, Nina. You're hurt, and you can't go. I'm sorry, but I have to go alone. If I'm not back in at least an hour, call the damn police. I'll get the walkie talkies and give you one, okay? But don't talk to me unless I talk to you first."

Nina nods and blinks a few times to keep the tears from falling. She's _so_ worried about Eddie. "Okay." She carefully stands up and hugs Eddie. "Be careful, Eddie. Please. You have no idea what Daniel can do. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'd die if that happened."

A tear slowly falls from Eddie's face and hits Nina shoulder. He laughs lightly. "Stop it, Nina. You're making me cry." He looks into Nina's eyes. "And stop worrying about me so much. You have yourself to worry about." He bends down, so he can whisper in Nina's ear. "I'll come back without a scratch. I promise, and I never break my promises."

Nina quietly laughs and blushes when Eddie's lips touch her cheek lightly. "Be careful, Osirian."

"I will, Chosen One."

LINEBREAK

Eddie takes a bobby pin out of his pocket and quietly picks the lock on Daniels front door. He waits for the sound of an alarm, but he doesn't hear one. He really hopes that it's not silent. He closes the door and takes the walkie talkie out of his backpack as he walks toward the bookcase. "I'm in, Nina. Can you see me in the camera?"

"Yeah. Thanks for leaving your laptop, so I can see you. It makes me feel a little bit better."

Eddie laughs. "Great. I'm about to open the bookcase. Eddie out." He can hear Nina laughing as he takes his thumb off of the button.

Eddie finds the book that sticks out farther in the bookcase and pulls it. He quickly grabs a couple of random books so he can prop the door open if it closes when he walks into the tunnel-like thing. He steps in and notices the door slowly sliding shut. He quickly puts the books down and stops the door. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Eddie hears a muffled noise and uses his phone to to shine a light around. He finds a bloody old man tied up and sitting up against the wall that looks just like Daniel. He gasps and runs over to him. "Are you okay!?"

The man kind of shrugs. "I don't know, but my shoulder hurts, though. Probably from being slammed into the wall."

Eddie crouches beside him. "Are you the _real_ Daniel Hathaway?"

The man nods. "Yes. Who are you?"

Eddie smiles. "I'm Eddie, the current Osirian. The Chosen One would have came with me, but she has a sprained ankle and I wouldn't let her come."

Daniel's eyes widen. "You're the Osirian!?"

Eddie laughs. "Yeah. So, anyway, who's the guy that's impersonating you and keeping you in here."

Daniel shrugs. "I don't know his name, but he has light brown hair with a little gray in it, and evil laugh that's really scary, and piercing blue eyes."

"Rufus!" Eddie thinks. He checks his watch. Rufus will be back in thirty minutes. He stands up and gives Daniel an orange and a bottle of water out of the survival pack since his hands aren't tied. "The Chosen One and I _will_ come back and get you. I don't know when, but I promise that we will. I have to go now. The man will be back in about thirty minutes. See you later, Daniel!"

Eddie runs out of the "tunnel" and quickly puts the books back in the bookcase. He walks toward the front door and stops because he hears footsteps from outside. He looks around and sees some stairs. He runs up them and goes into the first room on the left: a study with a balcony that he can probably jump off of.

Eddie smiles and walks out onto the balcony. He estimates the distance of the ground to the balcony to be about eight to ten feet. He really doesn't want to jump, but he has to. He takes a deep breath and jumps off of the balcony. In a few seconds, he lands on his feet on solid ground. He starts to run toward the house. He takes the walkie talkie out of his backpack while he runs full speed down the hill. "I'm running down the hill. I'll be there in a few minutes."

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I'm thinking about making a new story called HOA: Trading Places and posting it on FF after I finish this story! It's kind of like a S3 thing, and I'm switching Nina and Eddie's roles! In that story Eddie will be the Chosen One, and Nina will be the Osirian! Should I do it?**

**Please review about that, follow, and favorite! SibunaLover123 and pepper203 guessed Rufus! Good job, guys! And thank you guys so much for reading this story, and reviewing! It means so much to me! I love you all! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Eddie stops running when he's a few feet away from the front door of the house. He pants heavily and tries to catch his breath. He hears the door of the house open and he looks up and sees Nina. "Nina," he pants, "what are you doing!? You're supposed to be inside in the common room."

Nina hops over to Eddie on one foot. "I don't care about that, Eddie! Are you okay!?"

Eddie lies down on the ground and puts his hands on his chest. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Nina sighs with relief and laughs. She lies down beside Eddie. "That's great! So, what did you find?"

Eddie looks at Nina and sighs. "The _real_ Daniel. He's bloody and tied up in this tunnel-like thing, but it has a dead-end. I asked him who the imposter was and he said I don't know their name, but they have light brown hair, an evil laugh that's really scary, and piercing blue eyes. Does that remind you of anyone?"

Nina's mouth drop, and a scared look appears in her eyes. "Rufus! He's supposed to be in the Underworld with Vera and Senkhara! What if they got out, too!?"

Eddie sighs. "I don't know if they got out, too, Nina. I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I will protect you, no matter what. And I also kind of promised Daniel that we'd get him out in a couple days, and I told him that I was the Osirian and that you were the Chosen One."

Nina puts her head in her hands and laughs. "That's fine, but we can't do it on our own. I said that I didn't want to get the rest into this, but I think that we have to now."

Eddie looks down at his hand and clenches his fist a few times. "Nina, what are we going to do if Vera and Senkhara got out, too?"

Nina just notices how vulnerable Eddie looks. His "tough guy" act is gone, and it's been replaced with a scared and worried guy. "I don't know, Eddie."

LINEBREAK

Nina looks around at the anxious faces of Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber. She sighs. "Guys, Daniel has a bookcase that moves in his house. Behind it, is the_ real_ Daniel in a dead-end tunnel. He's bloody, bruised, and tied up. Eddie went to save him today, but he couldn't do it because the imposter was about to walk into the house. He had to jump off of a balcony upstairs to get out in time."

Fabian's eyes widen. "Who is the imposter!?"

Nina and Eddie stare at each other for awhile then nod. "Rufus," they say in unison.

Alfie quickly hides under Eddie's bed. "The aliens brought him back! I knew it!"

Patricia pales and her eyes widen. "Rufus."

Amber pats Patricia on the back. "It's okay, Patricia. He won't lay a hand on you. We'll protect you."

Eddie looks at Nina with his brow furrowed. "Why is P-"

Nina shakes her head. "I'll tell you later." She turns toward everyone else. "Guys, we have to save Daniel. Eddie and I set up cameras, so we'll know when Rufus is gone and recording things to hear him talk. We have to wait until he's gone, someone will get Daniel, and the others can be lookouts for Rufus. We'll put this plan into action when he's gone. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

LINEBREAK

Eddie closes the book after reading Chapter 10 for the billionth time. "So, what's up with Patricia? Why was she so scared?"

Nina sighs and holds her pinky out. "You can't tell_ anyone_! You take this secret to the _grave_! Got it?"

Eddie hooks his pinky with Nina's. "Got it."

"Last year, Patricia was kidnapped by Rufus before you and Jerome. He raped her and sexually abused her every single day until we got her back a week later."

Eddie's eyes widen. "Oh my God."

Nina tears up. "Yeah. It was all my fault, too. I promised her I'd protect her and the others, and then she disappears! We looked _everywhere_ for her, and we couldn't find her! Rufus sent the letter the next day, though. It was a picture of her lying on a concrete floor with blood trickling down her neck. I ripped it and burned it. I cried for days until I finally stopped enough to come up with the plan. That's when we saved her."

Eddie's eyes get even bigger. "Wow. I can't believe Rufus was sick enough to do something like that."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Eddie."

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't remember if Patricia was kidnapped in S2 or not, so just pretend that she was! I'll update HOA: Trading Personalities later today! Please review, follow, and favorite! I love you! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School just started, my power keeps going on and off, my laptop charger is broken, so it won't fully charge, and I've been away from my home because of a death in the family! I'm so sorry, guys! I hope you can forgive me! I'll probably just start updating on Saturday and Monday, any day when I'm not at school or busy, or when I have time! I might even update at school because I have some chapters on my hard-drive that I use in computer class! Please review, follow, and favorite! By the way, this is the last chapter, guys! But you still have Trading Personalities that I'll try to update tomorrow because it's late where I am and I have school tomorrow! I love you all! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**

Two Days Later...

Nina paces between Eddie and Fabian's bed and thinks of everything she's seen Rufus do over the past two days. She finally sits down when Eddie pins her to the bed. She smacks him on the arm. "Okay. So, Rufus leaves every day at noon and comes back at exactly 1:30. That gives us an hour and a half to get the _real_ Daniel and get the hell out of there. Eddie and I will watch for Rufus while everyone else does anything they can to get Daniel and call the cops. Got it?"

Fabian nods.

"What time is it?" Nina asks.

Eddie looks at his watch. "It's twelve, Chief."

Nina playfully glares at Eddie and flips him off. "That's perfect! Eddie, grab the survival pack! I'll go grab mine! Amber, make sure you have a bobby pin in your hair and get one if you don't! Alfie, get the other walkie talkie! Fabian and Patricia, find Trudy and tell her that we're going into town, then meet with everyone else in the entrance hall! Sibuna!"

Everyone else puts their right hand over their right eye. "Sibuna!" they chorus.

LINEBREAK

Eddie looks around at everyone as they stand at the bottom of the hill that Daniel's house is on and laces his fingers with Nina's. "Does everyone know what to do!?"

Alfie chuckles. "Of course we do, Eddie. You and Nina drilled it into us like a trillion times."

Patricia slaps Alfie on the back of the head. "Alfie, stop joking around! Rufus could kill us!"

Alfie gulps and runs his head and glares at Patricia.

Nina nods and tightens her grip on her survival pack straps. "Patricia's right, Alfie. You don't need to be joking around. Patricia, are you sure that you want to do this?"

Patricia nods firmly. "Patricia Williamson never backs down."

"Ready, guys?" Eddie asks.

Everyone nods and gets into a running position.

Nina takes a deep breath and squeezes Eddie's hand. "One. Two. Three. Go!"

Everyone runs up the huge hill, and, surprisingly, no one is out of breath when they reach the back. Nina and Eddie hide in a rather large bush at the end of the walkway to Daniel's front door. They'll watch for Rufus from there. Patricia picks the lock to the front door and her, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian walk into Daniel's house and hurry over to the bookcase.

LINEBREAK

Fabian pulls the book and opens the bookcase. He puts his books on the floor in a line, so the door won't close. He then leads Patricia into the "tunnel" with him, and they untie Daniel and help him up. "Daniel, we're friends of the Chosen One and Osirian, and we're here to get you. Do you trust us?"

Daniel slowly nods.

Fabian and Patricia help Daniel walk through the small living room of his house while Alfie and Amber close the bookcase again. "That's great, Daniel." He takes the walkie talkie out of his pocket and presses the button. "Eddie, we have Daniel. Call the cops, so they can be here when Rufus gets back."

"_Nina's on it. Dude, there's been a change of plans. You, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie get back to Anubis with Daniel as fast as you can. Rufus should be back in about twenty minutes, so Nina and I are staying behind to make sure he's caught."_

"Are you sure, Eddie? That's so dangerous!"

"_Fabian, listen. If Nina and I get caught, I know that Rufus __won't kill us. We're too important. He'll torture us, and he'll leave just like before. You guys can save us. Don't worry."_

Fabian sighs. "Fine. We're coming out with Daniel, Eddie." He puts the walkie talkie back in his pocket, walks outside with the others, wishes Nina and Eddie luck, and heads toward the house as fast as he possibly can while supporting an old man.

LINEBREAK

Eddie greets the police as they walk up the hill from their car at the bottom in a neighbor's backyard, so Rufus won't see it. "Thanks for coming so quickly, officers. Rufus should be here in about five minutes. You might want to hide."

The officers nod and hide in the bushes with Nina and Eddie.

Eddie slowly watches Rufus drive up the driveway and around the house to park Daniel's car in the garage. He listens to him hum the tune of an old song as he walks up the brick walkway. When Rufus starts to dig the keys out of his pocket, Eddie tackles him to the ground. He's lucky he played football in America and goes to the gym once a week.

Eddie pins Rufus down on the ground and smirks at him. "Hey, Rufus! Long time, no see! Was it fun in the Underworld!?"

Rufus punches Eddie in the mouth and throws him off of him. He quickly gets off of the ground and pulls a revolver out of his pocket and fires a shot at Nina.

Suddenly, Eddie pushes Nina out of the way, and the bullet grazes his ribcage, ripping his jacket, shirt, and making his side bleed. He spits blood on the ground from his mouth and tackles Rufus again. He grabs the revolver and throws it down the hill. He smiles a bloody, painful smile at Rufus when one of the officers shoot him in the leg and puts handcuffs on him.

Nina runs over to Eddie and slaps him on the cheek. "Eddie, you dumbass! Why did you protect me like that!? You could have fucking died!"

Eddie spits more blood on the ground and rubs his cheek. "Nina, that's my job, and, besides, I would've died anyway if that bullet would've hit you." He takes Nina's small hands into his big ones and squeezes them.

Nina sighs and squeezes his hands back. A tear drips down her cheek as the police drive away with Rufus. "I know, Eddie, but it doesn't matter. You could have died! Eddie, so many things-"

Eddie leans down and kisses Nina softly. Nina immediately responds and wraps her arms around Eddie's neck. Eddie smiles into the kiss and pulls away a few seconds later. "Will you be my girlfriend, Nina?"

Nina smiles and hugs Eddie. "Yes! And thank you for taking that bullet for me, Eddie."

Eddie winces when he takes a deep breath. "Speaking of that bullet, it's really starting to hurt now, so I probably need to go to the hospital and get that checked out."

Nina laughs and takes her phone out of her pocket.

LINEBREAK

Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, and hurry into Eddie's room in the hospital. Eddie just got released from surgery, and now he's recovering. runs over to his shirtless and bandaged son and gives him a bone crushing hug. "Eddie! I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Eddie winces and quickly pulls away. "Dad, I'm still sore. The doctor said it'll be a couple weeks before my side stopped hurting."

"Sorry, son! I forgot!" turns to the others. "How did this happen!? You never told me!?"

Nina smiles nervously. "Well, all of us were at the mall and Eddie and I were in American Eagle. A guy came in with a revolver and started shooting at people. He shot at me and Eddie pushed me out of the way and the bullet flew by his ribcage."

beams and hugs his son again, but not too hard. "I'm proud of you, Eddie. Your taught you how to be a gentleman, and I'm thankful for that."

Eddie smiles. "Thanks, dad. Can the others and I be alone for awhile. We need to talk."

nods and heads toward the door. "Do any of you want something to eat? I'm thinking about going by a random restaurant."

Fabian shakes his head. "We're fine, ."

"What happened at Daniel's!?" Patricia asks when leaves the room.

Nina sighs. "Eddie tackled Rufus. Rufus punched Eddie, threw him off of himself, and shot at me with a revolver. Eddie pushed me out of the way and got shot in the ribcage. Eddie tackled Rufus again and kept punching him until the cops finally booked him."

Eddie smirks. "Then, Nina thanked me and asked if I was okay. She kept talking and talking, so I kissed her. We kissed and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes, of course. Then, she called the Brit version of 911, and they picked me up."

"Neddie!" Amber screams with a giggle.

Nina laughs and finally sits in the chair beside Eddie's bed. "What room is Daniel in?"

Patricia laughs. "The one across the hall."

Amber pulls Fabian out of his seat and does the same with Alfie and Patricia. "Guys," she says loud enough to them for Nina and Eddie to hear, "we should go see Daniel because Neddie will probably want some privacy. Let's go."

Nina and Eddie laughs hysterically as Amber giggles at them and walks out of the room. Nina turns to Eddie and runs her thumb across the back of his hand. "Do you think that she'll ever leave us alone?"

Eddie laughs some more. "No. She'll probably stalk us and scream Neddie if we do something like this.." He trails off, kisses Nina passionately, and pulls her onto his hospital bed. Nina and Eddie start to make out and ignore the flashes and screams of 'Neddie' coming from the doorway.


End file.
